Thunderblade
by KrissyKat91
Summary: There's a double agent in the Decepticon ranks. He's good at what he does. But times have changed, and secrecy is no longer a viable option.
1. Double Agent

KrissyKat91: Boy, I hope I'm doing this right. Anyway, this is (I'm pretty sure) the very first fanfiction I ever came up with. I think it's something like five years old at this point, so I can only hope it's good. So, obviously I don't own these characters. I'm not even sure I own the title; I think I saw it in another story. Can't remember where, though. I only own my OCs Lightningblade and the Stormblades (verbal cameo only). Also, the upload instructions said to double space in between paragraphs, so that's what I'm doing. Hopefully it won't look to weird.

Normal speech: "Hi"

Bond speech: _Hi_

Ch. 1: Double Agent

Optimus Prime stood in a hidden vale near the _Ark_, surveying the stars. If he looked heard enough, he could just make out the twin suns Cybertron had once orbited. Oh, how he missed his home-world, and his Sparkmate, Elita-1.

The sound of footsteps behind him, the ever-so-slight shuffling step of a mech with foot thrusters, pulled him out of his nostalgia.

Turning, he said, "Your report is not due for another half stellar cycle, my friend. Why did you wish to see me?"

The mech before him shifted nervously. "Soundwave's getting suspicious of my disappearances. I think I'm meeting you too regularly."

"Is Wheeljack's psionic disruptor still functioning?"

A brief smile crossed the other mech's white face. "It hasn't blown my head up yet, if that's what you mean."

Both mechs chuckled. Wheeljack's inventions _did_ tend to explode, more often then not.

Sobering, Optimus said, "Then I don't see what you have to worry about."

The other mech shook his head. "Reading a bot's processor isn't the only method Soundwave has of finding information. If he discovers I'm a double agent, I'm as good as scrap."

The Autobot Supreme Commander thought for a moment, then noble cobalt optics met worried crimson ones.

"The time of secrecy is at an end. Meet me here tomorrow at noon, and I will introduce you to the others."

"You know Megatron will notice such a large gathering."

"Let me worry about that. You need to get back before they send a search party after you."

Saluting, the Seeker most knew as Thundercracker vaulted into the sky and soared off.


	2. Plans Undone

KrissyKat91: First story = short chapters. 'Nuff said.

Normal speech: "Hi"

Bond speech: _Hi_

Ch. 2: Plans Undone

Thundercracker sat at his private computer, psionic disruptor set on maximum. The Seeker had just finished downloading the plans to Megatron's latest scheme to get more Energon, and it wouldn't do to have the 'con's resident psychic find out.

He was just getting ready to meet Optimus when someone started banging on his door, and a familiar voice yelled, "Hey, TC! Open up!"

Giving a long-suffering sigh, he opened the door to a manically grinning Skywarp.

The purple mech didn't give his fellow Seeker a chance to ask what he wanted. He just grabbed him by the wing and dragged him down the hall.

"Come on!" he yelled excitedly. "Megatron's about to end the war!"

"Say _what?!" _Concern invaded Thundercracker's CPU. Had Skywarp finally lost his processor? "'Warp, have you been in the High-grade again?"

"Very funny. Screamer and I were bringing Hook new supplies from the Warp Gate, when we saw this huge group of Autobots at that place the squishies call Morning Star Valley."

A chill ran down Thundercracker's spinal relay. Morning Star Valley was where he was supposed to meet Optimus in half a groon.

"Anyways," Skywarp continued as the two mechs burst out of the _Nemesis _andinto the sky, "Megatron had the combiners attack from all sides, while we Seekers came in from the sky." He laughed. "You should have been there, TC! We captured every single Autobot officer! There were even a few femmes!"

Only vorns of rigorous training allowed the blue Seeker to speak without giving away the dread in his Spark. "And you left because...?"

"I told Megatron I didn't want you to miss it. He said I could come get you, but that he wouldn't wait forever." The purple 'con let out another laugh. "I think he's gonna offline the femmes first."

As the Decepticon Seeker cackled madly, Thundercracker looked away, disgusted. Observing his companion's giddy excitement, he was viciously reminded that Skywarp was just as cold-Sparked and Energon-thirsty as the rest of his faction.

Returning to the problem at hand, he sighed. He could only hope that Optimus, the only one who knew he was a double agent, did not think he'd given them away.

With that in mind, and with his trademark sonic boom, he shot off toward the valley, ignoring Skywarp indignant, "Hey!"


	3. Exposed

KrissyKat91: Question: Do I really have to say that I don't own Transformers every time? Can't the first chapter be enough? _sigh_

Normal speech: "Hi"

Bond speech: _Hi_

Ch. 3: Exposed

"Ah, Thundercracker. There you are," Megatron said. "Where is Skywarp?"

"About ten nanokliks behind me," he replied, glancing at Optimus as he landed, silently willing his commander to know that this was _not_ his idea. An almost imperceptible nod told him that Optimus understood.

"Well, you must be intrigued to have gotten here so fast." Behind Megatron, Skywarp landed next to Starscream, clearly miffed at having been left behind.

Turning toward the semi-paralyzed, stasis-cuff bound Autobots, Megatron said, "Now, which one of you shall we eliminate first, and who shall have the honor of doing it?"

Starscream, always the glory hog, offered himself. He was ignored.

"Thundercracker."

The blue Seeker blinked. "Me?"

"Yes. You're one of the only competent mechs under my command. You've earned it." Pointing to a jet black and deep gold Seeker femme, he stated, "That one."

Soundwave pulled her to her feet, and the bottom fell out of the blue Seeker's fuel tank. It was Lightningblade, his sister.

She stared at him, looking petrified but defiant, and his Spark clenched painfully in his chest-plate. She didn't know him.

_Lightning,_ he called over their bond.

Recognition flashed in her sky blue optics. _Thunder? Is that you? Thunder, do something!_

_Shh, shh. Easy now. Don't let on that you know me._ Stepping toward her, he drew his left wing-sword _(KrissyKat91: Shameless ripoff of Armada Starscream)_.

Her optics widened. _Thunder?_

_Trust me._

Lunging forward, he expertly sliced through her bonds. At the same time, his harmonics roared at just the right pitch to shatter the other stasis-cuffs. In the span of ten nanokliks, he managed to free all his fellow Autobots, stun Skywarp, and royally tick Megatron off.

"THUNDERCRACKER! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS TREACHERY?!"

"Treachery, Megatron?" he asked, raising an optic ridge. "How can you betray a cause you never believed in?"

"'Never be—'" Ruby optics narrowed in realization. _"Double agent!"_ he hissed.

"Indeed." Holding his sword in both hands, and resting the dull edge on his forehead, he made a strange rumbling sound, like a far off thunderclap.

Instantly, his fire red optics turned ice blue, his paint job went from pale blue and steel gray to jet black and deep sapphire, and the violet Decepticon symbols on his wings morphed into crimson Autobot symbols.

"And my designation isn't Thundercracker. It's Thunder_blade._" He drew his other sword. "Thunder_cracker_... is simply what I am." With that, he slammed the two swords together.

The resulting sonic boom, stronger than any they'd ever felt before, sent all the 'cons flying. When they tried to get back up, a surge of electricity knocked them out.

Thunderblade looked over at a smirking Lightningblade, her own wing-swords still crackling.

"You didn't think I'd let you have _all_ the fun, did you, Brother Dear?"

For the first time in vorns, Thunderblade grinned. "I wouldn't dream of it, Sister Mine."


	4. Explanations

KrissyKat91: Next chapter. Don't own.

Normal speech: "Hi"

Bond speech: _Hi_

Chapter 4: Explanations

"Ahem."

The Seeker siblings turned to see a highly amused Optimus Prime, standing in front of a bunch of confused Autobot officers.

"This wasn't exactly how I intended to reveal you to the others, my friend, but it was definitely dramatic."

Thunderblade chuckled.

"Thunder?"

"Yes, Lightning?"

"Why did you disappear?"

"That was entirely my fault," Optimus said. "I needed someone to be a double agent in the Decepticon army. With his success as an infiltrator and saboteur, your brother was the natural choice."

"As 'Thundercracker', I quickly rose through the ranks until I became one of Starscream's wing-mates. Unfortunately, I had to go under very deep cover for 'Thundercracker' to be of any use. Therefore, Thunderblade—"

"—had to vanish." She nodded. "That makes sense." Groans from behind them reminded them that there were still 'cons in the area.

"Maybe we had better continue this back at the _Ark,"_ Lightningblade said.

Optimus nodded. "Agreed. Autobots, transform and roll out!"

One by one, the Autobots did as they were told. Thunderblade smiled. He could tell more than of them were already pestering Optimus for details.

_Are you coming, Thunder?_

_In a klik._ He glanced at Skywarp, who had come to during his explanation and was now staring up at him with a hurt, betrayed expression. _I... need to take care of something first._


	5. Sorrow

KrissyKat91: Last chapter! Then I can move on to something else!

Normal speech: "Hi"

Bond speech: _Hi_

Ch. 5: Sorrow

The two Seekers stared at each other for what seemed like centuries, then Skywarp, in a tiny voice, asked, "Why? Why did you betray us? I thought we were friends."

Sorrow filled Thunderblade's glacier blue optics. "You were friends with 'Thundercracker'. The fact is, he was a lie, an identity I made up so no one would connect me with the Stormblades."

Skywarp sucked in a sharp breath. "You're a Stormblade?"

"I'm the _leader_ of the Stormblades."

_Hey! What am I, boiled Energon?_

"Well," he corrected himself, "co-leader, anyway."

_Thank you._

Thunderblade sighed. "I'm sorry, 'Warp. I truly did want to be your friend." His sad optics suddenly grew frosty. "But it's like I told Megatron. You can't betray a cause you don't believe in." With that, he flew to where his sister was waiting.

"Wait!" Skywarp tried to get up and follow him, only to find that Lightningblade's electrical surge had knocked his equilibrium chip offline. He barely got a step before falling to his knees, processor spinning.

"Wait, please," he whispered as he watched his best friend—more than that, his _brother_—soaring on the horizon, in perfect harmony with Lightningblade, and moving further and further away from him.

He was still staring, sitting in the middle of a thunderstorm, when the rest of the Decepticons woke up a groon later. As the others complained about the Autobots getting away and water rusting their joints, all he could think was that the rain went well with the tears running down his face.

KrissyKat91: So. Yeah. There it is. The first fanfic I ever wrote. Not the first one I ever came up with, mind you, just the first one to ever make the perilous journey out of the dark recesses of my imagination. I have a prequel partially written to kind of explain some things, I'm just a little... stuck. I know where I'm starting from. I know where I want to end. I'm just a little lost on how to get there.


End file.
